


Private Eden (Bucky x Reader)

by spiritdragon6



Series: Can't Help Loving You (Bucky x Reader) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Party, Breakfast, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Domestic Avengers, Dress, F/M, FTW, Fluff, Mutant Reader, Mutants, Party, You're an Avenger, avenger bitch, bucky is a hot piece of ass, dance, fashion queen, fluff bitch, reader can teleport, wanda maximoff is your sister, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritdragon6/pseuds/spiritdragon6
Summary: You and Bucky wake up and enjoy a lazy morning together with the Avengers. Tony is hosting a party at the end of the day and you have a girls day out with Wanda and Nat, choosing the dress of your dreams.A short continuation of Midnight Confessions.





	Private Eden (Bucky x Reader)

You open your eyes sleepily to see Bucky curled on his side observing you. “Good morning gorgeous.”

Yawning, you say, “Good morning handsome.” Bucky's eyes roam over your face fondly. “Were you watching me sleep?” You say, your voice sounds thick from disuse. He smiles at you softly. The window in his room spans from floor to ceiling and the morning light is shining through behind him. He looks so angelic wrapped in the amber glow of sunlight. _My angel,_ you can't help but think. “That's a creepy thing to do, really creepy.” Bucky quirks an eyebrow.

“Would you rather I turned the other way?” He points over his shoulder and moves to face the other way.

“No!” You wail as you wiggle towards him in the bed. He chuckles and pets your head as you tuck yourself comfortably in the crook of his shoulder. You nuzzle him sleepily. He kisses your head and you hum happily. You start to pout as your brain wakes up more. “Aw man, I don’t want to ever leave.” Bucky pulls back and grins at you.

“Although it breaks my heart to say this, Y/N, we all have our duties.” You groan.

“But five hours, Bucky! Five hours away from you!” You roll onto your back and throw your hands into the air. “Why me?” Bucky chuckles again.

“It’ll be worth it for tonight, I promise. C’mere.” He reaches out and wraps his arms around you, pulling you close. He nuzzles your hair with his nose. “It sucks I can’t go out with you today, but I'm looking forward to this evening.”

“Yeah, well you coming alone would defeat the entire objective of having a girl's day out.” He smiles. “But yes, I'm looking forward to the party too.”

“I could wear a dress and put flowers in my hair and everything.” You freeze for a second, imagining that. And then you burst out laughing at the thought.

“You gotta do that, oh my god.” You wipe tears from your eyes as you shudder with laughter.

“I’m gonna regret saying that now aren’t I?” He mumbles. You nod, trying to get your breath back and failing miserably. “I'm not doing that tonight.”

“So you'll do it then?” He kisses your head.

“Well, you have fun with that mental image. I’m gonna head up for some breakfast.” You mentally note that he never said no. Pouting, you give him puppy eyes.

“Stay a little longer.” He closes his eyes and points his face away.

“I’m not looking at your puppy eyes.”

“Please,” you drag the word out. He laughs.

“I can’t, I’m hungry!” You grumble to yourself for a moment.

“Fine, but if you’re going, I’m going.” He squeezes you in his embrace and then rolls over to get out of the bed. You wiggle along the bed to the edge and crawl out. “Ugh, it’s freezing out in the normal world. Why people would want to get out of bed is beyond me.” Bucky rolls his eyes and pulls his top off to replace it with a fresher shirt. You totally weren’t looking at his abs. Totally.

You grab some clothes and head to his en-suite to get ready. When you’re done you come out to see Bucky laying down on the bed with his eyes shut and hands behind his head. You sneak over to him. He can probably hear you, he is an assassin after all. You pounce onto him and your fingers find that tickle spot of his. He immediately sits up giggling and tackles you. You howl out in protest and try to fight him off of you. You both roll about on the bed until you fall off. The breath is knocked out of you as Bucky falls on top of you. He rolls off of you.

“Man, you weigh a tonne,” you wheeze as you rub your chest. He mumbles an apology that doesn’t sound too sorry. He helps you stand up. Bucky spreads his arms and you walk into them. He wraps them around you and you look at him. He's grinning and it looks suspicious.

“Beam me up, Scotty.” You scowl. _I should have known._

“I am thoroughly regretting ever letting Tony show you and Steve Star Trek. There’s no end to the references.” You teleport the pair of you onto the common floor in the tower. You both walk to the kitchen. There’s a wolf whistle from Tony.

“Do I even want to know?” You look at him in confusion and then to Bucky. Your eyes land on his hair and you bark a laugh. Going onto your toes, you reach up and sort his ruffled hair out. Your eyes meet his fond ones. You give him a peck on the cheek and then turn to breakfast. There’s a vomiting sound from Clint as he fakes being sick.

“Honestly, you guys are so in love it's gross.” You raise an eyebrow.

“Jealous, Birdbrain?” He guffaws.

“Absolutely _not_.” You grin and have a seat at the breakfast bar. Bucky joins you and the pair of you watch Clint and Tony fighting over what to have for breakfast. Steve trails in, followed shortly by Nat and then your sister. Steve finally makes the decision.

“We’re having an omelette.”

“I can totally ace an omelette,” Tony says enthusiastically.

“No, Tony,” Steve says with force. “You’re staying away from the pan. I don’t think even my serum can save me from your cooking.” Tony makes a sound of offence and pain.

“That’s rude.” You lean over and rest your head on Bucky’s shoulder. He shifts you a bit and wraps his arms around you. You shimmy your chair closer and snuggle up to him. “Pepper loved my cooking.” Nat makes a scoffing sound of disbelief. You spy Wanda coming over and sitting next to you. You blindly reach out a hand and pat her on the shoulder.

“Mornin’.” You yawn. “You doing good?” Out of the corner of your eye, you see Wanda nod and look over to you. You can see her growing smile.

“You’re going to have to let go of him at some point, Y/N.” You protest and wrap your arms around him defensively. “You know this trip is girls only.”

“Bucky said he’d wear a dress and put flowers in his hair if he could come along.” Turns out that’s the moment the kitchen goes silent. There’s a strange and awkward silence and you head a quiet “what” from Steve across the room. Bucky facepalms.

“I knew saying that would come back and haunt me,” you hear him mutter.

“I bet you’d look great in heels,” Nat actually sounds genuine when she says that. You watch as she sits and leans back in her chair, picking at her nails. Tony reaches around Steve to steal something only to get his hand slapped away. They have a bicker about it and Clint takes the opportunity to steal some food from Steve whilst he's distracted.

“Where’s Brucie Bear at?” You ask Nat. “Off playing Good Samaritan?” She looks up at you and smiles with a nod.

“Early volunteer shift at the hospital.” You smile back and then look at Wanda. You nudge her with your foot.

“And how're things with you and lover boy? I haven’t seen him around recently.” Wanda smiles. You’ve only actually met Vision twice, but you recognised that he seemed caring enough and good for Wanda.

“Vision is doing good. He’s away at the moment. Says he wants to get out and explore the world a bit more. He said he'd be back for this evening though.” You nod. “And how are you two doing?” She gestures to you and Bucky. Bucky immediately jumps in.

“She snores at night.”

“I do _not!_ ” You say, offended. “And you take up all of the space in the bed!” Bucky gapes.

“Do not! You take up way more space than me!”

“Trouble in paradise?” Tony waltzes over. You open your mouth to respond but Bucky pokes your ribs making you giggle instead. Tony watches you both with a fond smile and then talks to Nat and Wanda about the party this evening. Bucky kisses your head and you make a noise of contented happiness.

Despite the fact that you have to separate yourself from the warm bed in the mornings, your favourite times include the morning breakfasts. You love the friendship and light banter each morning. And in Bucky’s arms, your private Eden, you feel at home.

***

“Oh Y/N, stop looking so miserable. This is supposed to be fun!” Wanda complains. “It's only a few hours and then you're back with Bucky; surely you can manage.” You groan dramatically. And Nat smiles at you in the mirror as she's driving.

“If you're really pining, you could teleport there for a little while and then come back, right?” You think for a moment.

“Well yeah, I could. It takes a lot of energy bouncing about, though. It's more tiring the longer I have to travel.” She nods in response.

“Oh well looks like you're stuck with us for a while then.” You smile at her.

“You're not _that_ bad, I just miss him.”

“You missed him before you even left him,” Wanda chimes in. You just shrug.

_Looks like it's going to be a long few hours._

***

You still have about half of the afternoon left at this point, so you're all walking around an expensive shopping centre and deciding where to go to get your dresses. Tony said money wasn’t a problem, so money wasn’t a problem.

It feels strange not having to worry about money. You, Wanda and Pietro, were always used to a life where you had to work hard to earn your keep. So simply being given money by someone else is a weird and foreign feeling. Tony always said that you never owed him anything and he was happy to fund your adventures. At first, this confused you, but you eventually began to realise that Tony was just naturally a giving person.

You walk around and manage not to think too much about how you miss Bucky. Natasha is quite a fun person to spend time with; she’s easy to get around with and you particularly like her sense of humour. Wanda is laughing and having a good time too.

“This one looks good.” Nat holds out a dress for you to look at. You hum as you look it over. She holds it out against your face and shakes her head. “Wrong shade on you I think, it washes you out a bit.” You smile.

“Okay then. I swear you're the queen of clothing.” She smiles at you.

“Years of spy work does wonders for a woman on styles of dress.” She feels the materials of different dresses. “You looking forward to this evening?” She says.

“Well… I'm a little nervous,” you bite your lip. “I've never actually been to a proper party before. Let alone an expensive one held by Tony.” Natasha nods at you.

“We'll all be there if you want anything. There'll be lots of people around, but Bucky will be there too.” You smile at the thought.

“Yeah, I guess.” The thought warms you up a bit.

The party this evening is more like a dance event at some grand place. You have no idea what it's for; some charity event, but you know it's for a good cause. You've never been around so many people so formally before and you're a little nervous. You're grateful you've got Bucky though.

Tony said something about going out with Steve, Clint and Bucky and taking them to his favourite tailors to get them some nice suits. You can't wait to see Bucky all dressed up.

As you scan the dresses, you can help but feel a want to impress him. Nat finds another dress and shows it to you. As soon as your eyes settle on it, you smile. You look up at Nat who's grinning at you.

“This is the one.”

***

Nails done, dresses bought, legs waxed, all of you still have a few hours to kill. So instead of heading back, you all decide to go and get something to eat. Pizza, proper Italian pizza. It tastes gorgeous. Sat there, the three of you share stories of adventures you've all been on. You have fun and can't help but feel good to be out of the tower and having a good time. Despite living here, you've never actually looked around New York City. Both you and Wanda have always preferred to stay within the safety of the tower.

Once you've finished your dinner, you sit and chat for a while. There's no particular rush to get back. It's only five in the evening and the party starts at eight. You're mostly ready anyway.

Back at the tower, you all split off to your rooms to have showers. When you're all finished, FRIDAY sends you all a notification and you all gravitate back together to help each other with your outfits and hair.

Wanda is wearing an elegant red dress which fits her frame perfectly. There's a slit on the left side of the dress, showing the gorgeous shoes she's wearing. Natasha did her hair in a soft updo, letting some strands fall loosely around her face.

“Wow,” you say when she does a spin. “Vision is going to have the sight of his life.” Wanda smiles at your comment.

Natasha looks stunning too in her burgundy dress all long and flowing. Her tightly curled hair hangs in ringlets down the back of her backless dress. “And Natasha, you could kill anyone with your looks. You look so good.” She smiles in a satisfied way.

“You're not so terrible yourself. Bucky's going to be mesmerised by you.” You smile and look down at your dress. It's a lush sea of light blue with silver sequins stretching in a band under your breasts in an 'X’ shape. Your hair is tied up in a perfect high, but loose ponytail with soft elegant curls dancing down your back and framing your face.

“You both ready?” You share a look with Wanda and then look to Nat and nod. “Great, let's get our ride then.”

***

The event is more chilled than you thought it would be. Chatter is a quiet murmur and music plays softly in the background. Gentlemen and their ladies dance or stand in groups, their laughter like twittering birds. Natasha is off with Bruce, Wanda is off with Vision, and the others haven't arrived yet. You're standing by yourself at the bar, nervously sipping champagne. A few people talk to you out of politeness, before heading on their way again.

Wanda gives you a small smile across the room and you smile softly back. You're anxious for Bucky to get here. It feels like a good decade or so has passed before they do arrive. There's lots of clapping as Tony walks in with Pepper in tow. He winks at you when he spots you. Steve and Clint come in next, all smiles and waving to guests. You don't see Bucky though, and this makes you frown. You feel a little crushed. _Is he not coming?_

You replay all of the conversations you'd had with him this morning in your mind and all seem to point to him being here tonight. You finish your champagne and nervously pick up another glass. You don't actually like alcohol that much, you think it tastes weird and some of it is gross. The champagne tastes okay, but you're mostly drinking it out of lonely anxiety.

A gloved hand touches your shoulder. “What’s a lovely lady like you doing standing all here by herself?” Relief swarms over you. _Bucky!_ You turn to see him. He's wearing a navy shirt and blazer and he looks drool worthy. _Yum._ You place a hand on his chest and step closer to him as he places his hands on your waist. _Perfect, and he's all mine._

“You look stunning,” he sounds breath taken. You smile, a gentle upward curl of the lip.

“You're not so bad yourself, Mr Handsome.” He smiles and leans in close to your face.

“May I interest you in a dance?” You flush then, a little embarrassed.

“Oh, I'm not a very good dancer.” His gaze is supportive and kind.

“I won't make you do anything extravagant.” You bite your lip. _Oh to hell with it._ You nod.

“Okay then.” He steps back and takes your hand like a gentleman. You start to a heat rising to your cheeks as he guides you to dance. You rock gently to the music.

“See?” He looks down at you. “It's not so bad.” You smile.

“Thank you.” Bucky just leans in and softly kisses your temple. “I love you Bucky,” your voice is filled with emotion from your previous anxiety and relief.

“I love you too, Y/N.” You lean in closer and rest your head against him, inhaling your scent. “I've been thinking about this all day,” he murmurs. You laugh delicately.

“Me too. It's been hard not to.” He hums as you sway to the music.

“I-” Bucky pauses and you pull away to look at him as you dance. He licks his lips and rests his forehead gently against yours. “Would it be okay if I kissed you?” His voice is quiet, his words meant only for you. You flush at his words, feeling butterflies dance around in your stomach.

“Yes,” you breathe quietly. “I'd like that very much.” He kisses you then, his warm lips press softly against yours. He smiles at you and you smile back. The kiss itself only lasts for a few seconds, but together, in your own bubble of private Eden, it feels like forever.

 _Oh, Bucky._ Your chest feels full up with candy floss. _I love you so much._ You rest your head against his shoulder, your palms going up to circle his neck into an intimate hug. His palms rest on your hips.

You stand there, gently dancing in content.

“I love you,” you hear him whisper. A smile graces your lips and you close your eyes in bliss.

“I love you too, Bucky. I love you too.”


End file.
